Redfield Is A Matchmaker
by Rebekah Rourke
Summary: One shot. Chris pushes Leon to grow a pair and talk to her! Pure smut. Just sayin'.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than Raelin.

Leon could feel a strong presence approaching. It wrenched his gut and left the impression of never letting go. His heart beat harder and faster each second passing with sweet anticipation. He waited for it. He longed for it.

"Just a few more seconds," he noted to himself quietly, discreetly. Leon turned to see her. The wind brushed through her hair, tangling itself in a shiny, glorious moment. Leon felt his heart jolt. Small beads of sweat dripped from her, her lips slightly parted and breathing heavily from training. Leon's hands fell to his sides in complete surrender. Never was he like this. He had been trained into a robotic defense machine. But whenever she came into sight his entire façade evaporated into the hot desert air. He admired the way she carried herself, unafraid and not ashamed of her beliefs. He tried to keep his eyes from wandering but they searched her regardless. She was five foot six but in her combat boots, stood at five seven. She was toned and blessed with hourglass curves that were visible even in uniform. Every part of her seemed like it was made all to avert his attention to her. He couldn't fathom how somebody could be exactly what he dreamt of. Her hazel eyes flittered his way and caught his stare from across the field. Leon immediately looked away in embarrassment and once again positioned his pistol at the target three hundred yards away.

"You know, looking at her is only gonna make it worse," Chris Redfield commented while aiming at his next target. Leon jumped at the sound of his voice and looked over at him. He had forgotten about everybody else in those few moments of his gawking.

"What do you mean?" Leon quickly asserted his voice back into reality. Chris fired his pistol, hitting within the center of the target.

"I mean, she probably catches you staring and thinks you're gay for not asking her out," Chris said briskly. Leon rolled his eyes and started to aim himself.

"We are colleagues, Chris. We are both being trained for an upcoming mission. So I am pretty sure she isn't looking at this as a dating service, like you," Leon said defensively. Chris laughed in his throat.

"All I'm saying is that I've seen the way you stare at her and if you want her that bad, then you shouldn't let an opportunity like that pass you by. Especially since you haven't even been with anyone since Angela," Chris tried to advise his friend. Leon cringed at the mention of Angela. It had been almost six months that she left him. He couldn't even think of being with anyone else until he saw the goddess that always rendered him helpless. Chris had been trying to pull him out of this rut for a while and so when he had seen the obvious attraction, he encouraged it incessantly. Leon wasn't exactly what one would refer to as a social butterfly but since Chris had just as much experience with him, Leon felt comfortable letting him inside the haunted caverns of his mind.

"I don't stare at her…" Leon mumbled and fired his magnum. Direct hit. Chris laughed.

"Okay, so if you don't stare at her then you shouldn't be able to answer this question; what color are her eyes?" he badgered Leon. Leon thought of her eyes and suddenly his wrist began quivering. He thought of them fondly.

"They're exquisite. They are a dark green on the outside of her iris but right near the pupil there is a star of light brown. But sometimes her eyes are a light gold," Leon said intoxicated by the thought. Chris tried not to laugh once again.

"_They're exquisite_," Chris mocked him. Leon looked to him and felt his cheeks flush, a first for him. Chris chuckled and took another shot at the target.

"I was just kidding," Leon stuttered. Chris nodded, smirking again.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night," he said smugly. Leon rolled his eyes and tried to slow his heart down again. He fired again. His accuracy never failed even when his mind was clouded with thoughts of her.

"Hey Ethans!" Chris shouted from across the field. The angel looked up from her target practice and saw Chris. She smiled and nodded. Chris waved her over and suddenly Leon's knees felt weak.

"What are you doing?" Leon tried to panic inconspicuously. Chris smirked.

"I am gonna force you to ask her out," he answered matter-of-factly. Leon shook his head, his eyes pleading not to subject him to this. But it was too late. Leon could smell her fresh scent, reminding him just how much her presence controlled him.

"What is it, Redfield?" she said coolly. She had this odd vibe come from Leon. The way he always stared at her made her squirm. She had this strange feeling that he hated her. It wouldn't have been the first time she was disliked for being a woman in the special ops program.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight with me and a couple of friends. Grab a couple beers and relax a little," Chris said smoothly. Leon just looked down at his feet and felt a twinge of jealousy flow through him. He secretly wished that he was as smooth as Chris was.

"What makes you think I need to relax, Redfield?" she asked lightheartedly.

"You just seem tense. You coming or what?"

"Depends. Which friends of yours are going on this outing?" she asked looking at Leon. Leon opened the bullet chamber to his pistol and pretended to check if he had ammunition. She simply shrugged. _Why is it always the handsome ones who have to be total assholes_, she thought to herself.

"Me, Burton, and who ever else takes me up on the offer," Chris answered nonchalantly.

"And what time is all this going down?" she asked, trying not to look back at Leon. She never understood fully why she couldn't keep her eyes away from him.

"Eleven thirty or so down at Paddy's Pub," Chris answered, noticing her apparent distaste for Leon.

"Um, we'll see," she answered before making her way past them.

"Ethans! C'mon! One drink!" Chris shouted after her. She turned around with a wide grin.

"It's Raelin. The name's Raelin when I am off duty," she chuckled. Leon looked up and watched her walk away. He noticed his palms had begun to sweat. Chris then turned back to Leon and nudged him in the shoulder playfully.

"So now you can finally get the guts up to ask her out," he stated victoriously. Leon rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Last time I talked to her, I could barely even form sentences," Leon remembered. Chris laughed loudly.

"Well after we get her a couple drinks, she won't even care that you're a big pussy," Chris managed to finish before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"You suck," Leon retorted before taking another shot.

"She's not even gonna show," Leon tried to convince himself more. Barry and Chris looked at each other before rolling their eyes.

"What's with you and Raelin anyway? What do you like about her?" Barry asked, taking another swig of his dark ale. Leon looked off into the distance and lost himself in thoughts of her, even in a crowded bar like this one.

"You ever picture the perfect girl? Not even just a physical thing… like an honest to God perfect girl that you feel like forever isn't even enough time with her?" Leon asked seriously. Chris and Barry thought for a moment.

"Do girls like that even exist?" Barry asked not meaning to offend Leon. Chris placed his empty bottle on the sticky table.

"They do, Barry. I mean I felt that way when I met… Jill…" Chris confessed. Leon and Barry looked to Chris both disbelieving.

"You were with Jill?" Leon asked curiously.

"No… never. But if she were here with me now and if I ever had the chance…" Chris faded, staring at his empty bottle.

"You never told me that before…" Leon mumbled.

"Well, it's not exactly my topic of choice to discuss with my _colleagues_," Chris imitated Leon. Barry hailed the bartender over for another round.

"You guys want anything? I'm buying," Barry offered.

"Nah. I am not in the mood to drink," Leon groaned.

"C'mon. You haven't had anything all night," Chris argued. Leon shook his head.

"I just don't wanna numb myself in case she shows up," he stated. Barry nodded.

"Right. I still say it would help," Barry chimed. Chris patted Barry's shoulder in agreement.

"He's got a point, Kennedy. You might wanna drink enough so your nerves don't make you pussy out from asking her," Chris added. Leon rolled his eyes.

"No, if I am going to actually make an effort to get to know her tonight then I don't wanna sound like a complete douchebag. Got it?" Leon said stiffly. Chris put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you fail to woo her," Chris replied.

"Woo?" Barry chuckled.

"Gimme a break, Burton," Chris said starting to smile a little himself.

"Ok, ok. Enough ball busting. So, how much do you know about this girl?" Barry asked Leon, his eyes glazing over with a slow intoxication.

"Well, uh. I know her name is Raelin Ethans. She is one of the top ranked females in special ops. Her direct target hit percentage falls between a ninety-three and ninety-five," Leon spoke robotically. He hated talking about his lustful and completely irrational feelings for a girl he barely ever talked to, so, he naturally would run through the stats of a colleague. Barry and Chris giggled at his response.

"Dude! You're off duty! Tell us what the hell you know about the girl!" Chris slurred slightly.

"What do you mean?" Leon played dumb. Barry rolled his eyes.

"Do you know what she's into? What she does for fun?" he spoke in an annoyed tone. Leon looked down to his hands which were clutched together on his lap.

"Um…," Leon tried to think quickly to avoid another slew of insults.

"Dude, have you ever talked to her before?" Chris asked, a smirk playing on his lips waiting to strike at Leon's answer.

"Yes," Leon replied sternly.

"Right. How often do you two talk?" Barry chimed in. Leon looked around and knew it would be impossible to lie to men who have been trained to the utmost.

"Um… like once…" he said quietly. Chris and Barry laughed loudly.

"C'mon. Shut the fuck up. At least I am not some fucking obsessive prick who's _never_ spoken to her," Leon defended.

"No, at least you spoke to her once!" Barry shouted between hysterics. Leon felt his cheeks flush and he looked up to see Raelin in the entrance of the bar.

"Dude, do you watch her from her lawn at night?" Chris added just as loudly as Barry.

"Shut up!" Leon pleaded.

"Hey Kennedy! Does her furniture look good from the outside?" Barry ignored Leon. Raelin walked over to the table, her face contorted in confusion.

"Did you steal some of her panties too?" Chris laughed heartily. Barry and Chris' faces were beat red from laughter.

"I walked in on the wrong part of that conversation," Raelin made her presence known. Leon looked down into his lap feeling completely mortified. Chris and Barry shot their heads behind them and saw Raelin. Barry choked on the beer in his mouth. Chris couldn't help but let out another laugh.

"How you doing, Burton?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Barry held up his finger for another moment to regain regular breathing from choking on the beer. Raelin looked over to Chris.

"And how about you, Redfield?" she asked sarcastically.

"I am just peachy, doll. You missed one hell of a conversation," he said looking at Leon whose face was still hiding from the beauty.

"And how are you doing, Leon?" she asked him, feeling her nerves kick. Even if he hated her like she believed he did, she still couldn't deny how much she liked him. She was a glutton for punishment. Leon looked up incredulously and stared at her perfectly molded face. His spine tingled when hearing his name pass through her lips.

"Uh… well… doing…well," he struggled. He felt like a child all over again. Chris laughed under his breath.

"Alright. It's a party now," Barry joked, fully recovered from the beer incident. Raelin felt Leon's eyes on her. She tried to keep from trembling.

"I would hardly call it a party, Burton," she smiled, climbing into the empty chair between him and Leon. Leon tried to steady his nerves but they just kept surging.

"Aww c'mon. Don't be so modest," Chris retorted.

"This place certainly just got more interesting," Leon said to her. Everyone at the table shot Leon a surprised look, even Raelin. Leon congratulated himself on his first complete sentence. He didn't know where he got the courage from.

"Yes… yes it has," Raelin smirked at him with one eyebrow raised. He smiled at her nearly knocking her off the chair. Chris and Barry both exchanged glances in approval.

"You want a beer or something?" Chris asked her, breaking off her curious stare at Leon.

"Uh… yeah. How about a Guinness?" she asked, dazed. Chris nodded and tried to wave over a waitress.

"I'll head up to the bar and get it. You guys want anything?" Leon asked trying to keep from stuttering. Barry, Chris, and Raelin both looked at him in amazement.

"Nah, I'm all set?" Chris remarked, puzzled. Barry shook his head, his wide in confusion.

"Alright," Leon confirmed, making his way through the elbow to elbow crowd. Raelin smiled and watched Leon walk toward the bar. Chris and Barry looked at each other and shrugged, then, proceeded to high-five. The slap of their hands broke Raelin stare.

"So what's going on? Why did you guys invite me up here?" Raelin spoke sternly. Chris debated on telling her the truth.

"Well, you see Raelin, Leon kinda has this thing for-" Barry began to say before being interrupted by Chris.

"For trying relax before a mission. He doesn't want to be to tense before he's shipped out," Chris quickly lied. Raelin slit her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"You expect me to believe that?" she retorted.

"Believe it, doll," Chris sarcastically replied. Raelin hated be called anything cute like that. She couldn't stand it.

"You better tell me the truth or I swear to God I will jump over this table and take you out," she threatened. Chris and Barry giggled to each other.

"Take it easy, now. I don't wanna have to restrain ya," Barry said jokingly. Raelin turned her death glare to Barry.

"I'd like to see you try, old man," Raelin spat out with a smirk on her face. Chris laughed heartily.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. It's getting a little too heated over here," Chris settled. Leon returned with a Guinness and bottled water. He handed her the frosty drink and sat back down. Raelin looked curiously at the water.

"What's the water for?" she inquired. Leon looked t her, slightly embarrassed.

"I am not drinking tonight. I like to be clear headed," he answered as best he could. Raelin stared into his deep blue eyes and saw no funny business unlike Barry and Chris. She then smiled send Leon into another fit of nerves.

"That's admirable. Wish I had that kind of self control," she warmed up to him a little. Leon smiled, his muscles straining from that kind of activity. He never really smiled that genuinely before. Chris and Barry noted the chemistry between them and shot each other a look to leave.

"Well, I gotta head out. Got some more training in the morning. Right, Barry?" Chris broke Leon and Raelin's stare. Barry and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it is gonna be a long day," he chimed in.

"I just got here," Raelin complained.

"I was under the impression that you going to, quote on quote, 'Get shitfaced'," Leon added.

"Nah, we're both pretty exhausted. But you two have fun," Chris smiled, turning toward the exit.

"We'll see you two tomorrow," Barry hinted and joined his colleague.

"Okay… bye," Raelin said confusedly. The pair walked off leaving Leon and Raelin in the humid bar. She looked back to Leon and really noticed how utterly beautiful Leon was.

"Well that was…smooth," Leon remarked and looked to Raelin. She smiled.

"If this wasn't an obvious setup then I don't know what is," she added, feeling her cheeks blush. Leon saw the rosiness and badly wanted to reach out and feel the warm apple of her cheek.

"I'm sorry… they're just-" Leon began to say.

"Concerned," Raelin finished. Leon thought about it for a moment.

"Yes. They want to see me…" Leon searched for the word. Raelin took a gulp f her Guinness.

"Normal," she answered. Leon smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. So how did you become apart of this special ops force?" Leon asked, truly curious about her. She took another sip and began to tell the long story. Leon listened intently, watching the way her lips moved with each fluid syllable that came from her. They talked back n' forth, Leon no longer challenged by his immense attraction to her. He was beginning to understand the little details that comprised into this beautiful woman sitting in front of him. After thirty minutes of her story, she put Leon on the hot seat.

"So what about you? How did you become involved in all this?" she asked completely comfortable. Leon looked down at his feet for a second and recollected on Raccoon City.

"Well, it started a long time ago. I was one of the lucky survivors of the Raccoon City incident…" he faded. Raelin's eyes widened.

"That was you? The rookie cop?" she asked in shock. Leon looked at her, his eyes equally as surprised.

"You know about that?"

"Of course! Everyone in this whole damn program knows about that. You're a hero, Leon!" she exclaimed. Leon smiled widely.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me when you say that," he replied sheepishly. She looked into his eyes feeling her self become more attracted to him with each passing second.

"So you were the one who led went into Spain to find Ashley Graham?" she asked in admiration. Leon was in disbelief.

"I am. How do you know about all that?" Raelin cleared her throat.

"Let's just say… I've been dying to meet that rookie cop who went on to become one of the greatest heroes. So much so, that I accumulated a lot of research on the subject. I kind of…love a man who can do those things," she admitted. Her heart began to race and she immediately felt embarrassed for having been so honest. Leon sat there incredulously. She just kept getting better and better. Raelin shied away and looked down at her feet.

"You wanna get out of here?" Leon finally spoke. Raelin shot her head up and looked at him desirously. She nodded in response. Leon shot up out of his chair and held out his hand. Raelin quickly grabbed it and allowed her self to be pulled out the bar. She couldn't believe the size of him. His hand nearly engulfed hers entirely. The pair made their way to Leon's car and both eagerly climbed inside. The whole drive to his apartment was filled with anticipation. But both couldn't understand with what or why.

Leon unlocked the door to his apartment and flicked on the hallway light. He stepped aside and allowed Raelin to walk in first. She smiled and passed by him, feel the heat come off his body. She made her way into his living room and immediately felt safe. Leon watched her from the end of the hallway, admiring the way her hips moved in her tight black pants. He felt a strain beginning to grow from lower. She turned around to face him.

"What are you doing?" she asked self-consciously.

"Just watching you," he replied in a husky voice. Raelin's heart fluttered and suddenly her knees felt weak. She sat down on the sofa and tried to compose her self. Leon followed and sat closely beside her. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, trying to understand his silence. He looked her up and down.

"You," he simply replied, no longer bashful. She smiled.

"What about me?" Leon debated on tell her just how infatuated he was with her. She had been so honest before.

"Well… I am not sure if you know this but… I haven't been able to keep you out of my mind since the day I first saw you," he confessed. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Why?" she tried to understand.

"Because you're like a woman specially made from my dreams. Everything about you… it just feels so right," he answered quietly. She almost gasped. He was turning out to be too good to be true.

"You've been on my mind as well. Even before tonight. Sometimes, I would… dream about you," she replied equally as quiet. Leon looked in her eyes loosing his self control. He leaned in close to her face, feeling her lips quivering.

"This is happening so fast," she whispered.

"I like it this way," he replied. He grabbed her face and placed her lips on his. Her heart felt like it would burst through her chest. His lips were soft and weathered. She deepened the kiss, tasting him. He dropped one of his hands to her waist and gripped it fiercely as if she would slip away. Her lips were plump and adventurous. She then crawled on top of his lap, her legs on both sides of him. Leon pulled away from the kiss and admired her body for a moment. Her eyes wandered as well and then they fell upon his swollen appendage. Leon's hands ran over her shoulders and let them fall to the bottom of her shirt, thumbs slipped underneath. He rubbed the skin for a moment and then slipped her shirt off revealing her soft skin and ample chest. She breathed heavily and quickly started to unbutton his shirt. Both stared at each others' bodies. She ripped the shirt of his chest and then pulled up his undershirt. He sat up slightly and lifted his arms up to help her undress him. She slipped the shirt off and stared at his rock hard chest. Each muscle was defined in all its glory. She rand her fingers up and down his chiseled abs. He couldn't take anymore. He needed her now. He placed his hand behind her head and pulled her lips back onto him. He slipped a hand underneath her and swiftly picked her up, carrying her off to the bedroom. He finally dropped her on the bed, leaving her breathless. He quickly kicked off his shoes as she did the same. Leon then pushed his body in between her thighs, kissing her passionately. Raelin felt Leon's member, fully erect, rub against her pants. She moaned softly between kisses.

"I need you now, Leon," she whimpered. Leon was breathing hard onto her face. He stood back up at the end of the bed. She stared at him, her knees trembling. He began to unbuckle his belt and finally revealed to Raelin the size of him. She stared in amazement and felt a hint of nervousness. He would definitely hurt her slightly. She bit her lips and placed her hands beside her head on the pillow in surrender. Leon leaned over and unbuttoned her pants. Her abdomen trembled at his touch and it only excited Leon more. He gripped her pants and slid them off, panties and all. She groaned in anticipation as Leon admired every part of her. He crawled back onto the bed and hovered over her. He put his hand on her cheek, his thumb on the corner of her mouth. She sucked on it gingerly. He moaned softly and let his hand glide over her body until it reached her wet flesh. She inhaled deeply and shut her eyes, biting her lip. He played with her, knowing that she would orgasm any moment. He then slipped a finger inside her. She moaned more loudly than she had intended. He smiled and rythmatically pushed inside her deeper.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked her. She could only nod through her moans. He smiled and slipped his finger out. She felt like crying. Leon lad his body down on top of her, his hardness hovering near her pulsating flesh. He pointed himself inside her but not penetrating her. Her body shook anxiously. And then Leon fully entered her. She gasped in pain and felt a torrent of fluid come from her. He moved slowly, trying not to hurt her too much. The pain started to faded, leaving only the sheer pleasure shooting through her body. She started thrusting onto him, signaling for him to fully push himself. He thrusted harder, deeper than anyone before. She felt sweat form on her body and she latched onto his shoulders, leaving scratches on his creamy skin. He began to falter, feeling his end approaching fast and from the feel of it, she was close to an end as well. He slid a hand underneath the small of her back and lifted her up higher. He began hitting a spot that hadn't been hit before in any of Raelin's sexual encounters before. She moaned loudly, her body convulsing. And in one moment, Leon and Raelin moaned together, collapsing. He laid his body on hers, their sweat causing them to stick to each other.

"Is it even possible to be in love this quickly?" he asked, out of breath. She laughed softly.

"Yes. It is," she answered, playing with his golden hair. He smiled and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Just one thing," she interrupted his gentle kisses. He looked up at her curiously.

"Chris and Barry can not know about this," she stated. Leon laughed softly.

"Of course. They would never let us live this down," he agreed.


End file.
